Craig Lewis
Craig Lewis is is the cocreator and cohost of Fair Point Podcast, Fair Enough Podcast, and Riddle Me This Batman Podcast, as well as a frequent guest host on Silph Radio: A Pokémon Podcast. He is a prophet of Zeus and the founder of the first colony on Mars. Character Biography Shortly after starting Fair Point Podcast with Nathan Kappesser, Craig and his podcast partner were visited by an omniscient being which referred to itself as "The Ellimist." This being gave them a glimpse of a horrific future, in which humanity was enslaved by robots, while Nathan and Craig still podcasted as heads in jars. The Ellimist told them that they would play a key role in preventing this future from happening, but did not tell them how, only that it would eventually be clear to them. Steampunk Morgan Freeman and Bosnian John Travolta slept on the floor of Nathan and Craig's Secret Room on and off throughout 2013, as did stand up comic Brandon Dyer. Guy Fawkes began sleeping in The Secret Room in 2013 as well, and generally still sleeps there. In 2014, Nathan Kappesser unveiled his time machine, the ATMOS to Craig Lewis, with the intention of using it to travel back into time and win the heart of 1920s Ruth Gordon. However, he knew that at any moment, Mecha Brandon Dyer would burst through the door and kill him, and so instructed Craig to travel back to a week ago and pick him up from there. Mecha Brandon Dyer killed Nathan, and Craig did as instructed, but convinced Nathan to use it the ATMOS go fix their earlier episodes, but they were advised by The Omniscient One not to be so cavalier with time traveling to change things. At the end of their adventure, Craig from the future travels back in time from 2015, sporting an eye-patch and a Cyborg Robot Axe Hand. After this, Nathan reprogrammed Mecha Brandon Dyer to read their "Just The Facts" segments and kept him around until Guy Fawkes removed his processor, causing him to go insane and run away. Later in 2014, Craig went on a journey of self discovery to learn more about his past. He learned of his ancestor Craig Lewicus, from Ancient Greece, who invented the technology to remake movies, and was thus responsible for Michael Bay's Ninja Turtles. To atone for the sins of his ancestor, Craig agreed to fulfill twelve labors for the diety Zeus -- one of which was establishing the first human settlement on Mars, which he successfully accomplished. Craig appointed Kaspar Hauser as Prime Minister of Mars, and he and populated the settlement with other people they didn't like and wanted to get rid of, including Champ Guy. In 2015, Nathan and Craig embarked on a mission into the cosmos in search of Kaspar Hauser, the Prime Minister of Mars. This lead to them befriending The Friggin' Pope and uncovering the truth about the Illuminati. They were drawn into a complex plot involving the galactic dictator Xenu, who had deposed God and taken the throne of Heaven. Xenu was killed in an act of self sacrifice by The Legendary Super Steven, and Nathan and Craig went back to their regular lives podcasting. During this adventure, they reunited with Mecha Brandon Dyer and met his creator Steve Jobs in Heaven, though they never learned why he was originally programmed to kill them. Behind The Scenes *Craig Lewis provides the voice for Guy Fawkes, Kaspar Hauser, Bosnian John Travolta, George W. Bush, The Friggin' Pope, Klaus, Rudyard Kipling, Larry, Clint Howard, and Dan Callahan. Appearances (Right-click and "Save Link As" to save episodes. Click to play.) *Every episode of Fair Point Podcast and Riddle Me This Batman Podcast, and almost every episode of Fair Enough Podcast. *#002 The Charmander Family *Bullstone 2: Fair Point Podcast *Episode 100: The Holy Grail *#009 The Nintendo Game Boy *#011 The Cyndaquil Family *#013 Pokemon Creepypasta *#014 Pokemon Creepy Black *#017 Gotham City *#018 The Science And Politics Of Pokemon Battles *#026 Pikachu's Vacation *#027 Pikachu's Winter Vacation *Bullstone 17: Fair Point Podcast, May 2016 *#033 Agatha of The Elite Four *#036 The Alola Starters *Gotham: Batman's World *#040 Pokemon Generations, Episodes 1-6 *#041 The PokéGods *#044 Nurse Joy and The Pokemon Center *112 - Fair Point Podcast (Nate and Craig) join us to talk about Magick. Are You Ready? *#044 Nurse Joy and The Pokemon Center *#045 The Poke Mart *#047 Pokemon Creepypasta, Part 2 *#94 - Clerks: The Animated Series *22 - Dark Elemental Bomb Generation *23 - Future Manipulation *#051 My Pokemon Fanfic *#059 Chinpokomon *#064 Pokemon 3, The Movie: Entei - Spell of the Unown *#069 Creepypasta III Category:Characters Category:Guest Hosts